


Man's Nature

by bold_seer



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Desire, Drabble, M/M, Money, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: Every man has a price.
Relationships: Dan Evans/Ben Wade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Man's Nature

Nobody needs to know what happened between them, says Ben, offering payment.

Every man has a price. Even Dan, who took his coins, asking for more in that quiet way.

He imagines Dan so desperate for money, he’ll do anything Ben requests of him in the bridal suite. It isn’t far off, because Dan is desperate. That’s the truth, plain on his lean, weary face. Starved men accept the alms they’re given. And denied.

Captive but sated, Ben could pay him more than a thousand. He wouldn’t own Dan. His secret smile.

Before he takes, man’s nature is to _want_.


End file.
